The Dark Lord's Rose (TRADUCTION)
by LeonaArgentC
Summary: Tom eu l'air prit de court pendant un moment mais un sourire narquois se forma soudainement sur sa bouche. "Tu penses que j'ai peur de toi, Mademoiselle Horton?" Elle se tint droite, mais lorqsque leurs visages n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. "Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que c'est toi qui devrais avoir peur de moi." TJ/OC. Lemons. Plus tard UA. LONG.
1. Partie 1, La Façade

**Salut les loulous !**

**Cette fois-ci, je reviens avec une fiction que ****je traduis****, ****donc qui ne m'appartient absolument pas ! Cette fiction appartient à MissRoseAlanaHorton et je lui ai demandé la permission de la traduire donc pour que tout soit clair, je ne vole rien !**

**J'ai trouvé son début de fiction vraiment géniale et bien écrite, et j'ai eu envie de la traduire pour la partager avec vous !**

**Donc dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la trad et je lui transmettrai les reviews qui concernent son histoire.**

**L'auteure m'a demandé de vous poster le lien de l'original, donc le voici :**

** s/11042696/1/The-Dark-Lord-s-Rose**

**Note de MissRoseAlanaHorton : Dans la première partie de cette fanfiction, Tom Jedusor va être un peu OOC, et cela devait se produire. Elle a seulement deux (enfin, trois en français) mots à dire : développement du personnage. Cette histoire aura environ 350 chapitres, donc Tom aura tout le temps d'évoluer ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. : Un grand MERCI à l'auteure MissRoseAlanaHorton pour m'avoir permis de traduire cette fiction.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à MissRoseAlanaHorton et à JK Rowling !**

**Bon, maintenant que tout cela est dit, l'auteure et moi-même tenons à vous présenter : The Dark Lord's Rose !**

La Façade

_Le 5 septembre 1943_

-Nous allons devoir faire quelques changements, cette année. Le directeur Dippet n'a pas été très heureux du comportement assez désobligeant des étudiants, l'année dernière. C'est votre responsabilité en tant que Préfets de faire en sorte que tous les étudiants de vos Maisons respectives soient couchés ponctuellement, dit Vincent Bryan, le Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard.

Rosemary jouait avec ses longs cheveux d'un rouge sombre et évita le regard de Vincent après ce commentaire, car elle savait qu'il lui était directement adressé. Elle était la Préfète de la Maison Serdaigle, et de loin la moins sévère de tous elle brisait elle-même le couvre-feu régulièrement pour aller à des soirées organisées par les Serpentards toute l'année. Heureusement, Vincent n'avait pas encore informé Dippet de son manque d'ajustement au règlement. Elle suspectait que c'était à cause de la fois ou elle l'avait surpris en train d'essayer de trouver une plume magique qui lui permettrait de réussir ses BUSES.

Elle promena son regard à travers tout le compartiment, en attendant que Vincent change de sujet. Tous les Préfets étaient présents et faisaient plus ou moins attention à ce qu'il se disait. Tout le monde avait l'air relativement épuisé du discours des deux Préfets-en-Chefs. Enfin tout le monde, à part Tom Jedusor, qui était assis droit comme un piquet dans son fauteuil et donnait son entière attention à Vincent. C'était en quelque sorte surprenant que Rosemary ne trouvât pas ça agaçant, car elle détestait les « chouchous des professeurs ». Peut-être était-ce parce que Jedusor ne se comportait pas totalement d'une certaine façon qui plaisait aux figures d'autorités. Mais, il affichait constamment un regard de véritable politesse. Il ne simulait pas cela faisait juste parti de qui il était. Du moins, c'était comme ceci qu'elle le percevait.

Et c'était pour la même raison (son air de rigoureuse formalité) qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé durant leurs cinq premières années à Poudlard. Rosemary ne l'avait jamais vu sous un air moins sérieux que celui-ci. Même lorsque Jedusor était avec Avery, son ami le plus proche et le petit-ami de Rosemary depuis deux ans, il affichait constamment son air sérieux.

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Vincent, qui leur donna des rappels de dernière minute à propos de leurs responsabilités en tant que Préfets, et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir. Rosemary quitta le compartiment et alla au fond du train pour chercher ses amis.

Elle remarqua Faye, son amie la plus proche, en train de parler avec un garçon de Serdaigle dans un compartiment et elle glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

-Coucou tout le monde !, les salua-t-elle en regardant Faye. Tu veux venir chercher Markus et Adam avec moi ?

Elle sourit et approuva. Rosemary savait que Faye avait attendu ce moment tout l'après-midi. Faye était entichée d'Adam Lestrange depuis des années, alors Rose l'invitait souvent lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu avec Avery.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de tout l'été !, soupira Faye en recoiffant ses cheveux courts d'un blond très clair. Tu crois qu'il voit quelqu'un ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il n'a pas arrêté de fricoter avec Olive Hornby tout l'été en Espagne.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Rosemary.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs et Markus les avait vaguement confirmées, mais elle n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de les répéter à Faye. Ça n'aurait servi qu'à l'énerver. De plus, les vacances d'été passaient très vite et rien ne ressortirait de cette histoire de toute manière.

Elles marchèrent dans le couloir du train jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent un compartiment spécial.

-Et merde, fit Faye en regardant à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute l'après-midi dans le train avec elles.

Avery et Lestrange étaient en train de raconter une histoire qui semblait drôle à deux filles Serpentards qui rigolaient bêtement et qui étaient dans l'incapacité de s'arrêter : Olive Hornby et sa meilleure amie, Rebecca Orion. Jedusor était le cinquième membre du compartiment, mais ne participait pas à leur conversation joviale il était focalisé sur un livre qui avez l'air assez intéressant.

-Ça va aller, fit Rose avec un sourire forcé à Faye.

Mais en fait, elle était assez contrariée. Orion avait la désagréable habitude de se montrer partout où Avery allait.

-Ah ! Voilà ma Rose !, s'exclama Markus lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Rose se baissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue et il l'attira sur ses genoux.

Rebecca mit ses cheveux noirs sur son épaule et commença à parler d'une voix mielleuse et faussement aimable qui fit hérisser les poils de Rose.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne soyez pas fatigués l'un de l'autre après avoir passé tout votre été ensemble !

-Mais pas du tout, fit froidement Rose en regardant Rebecca droit dans les yeux. Je veux dire, c'est une tradition dans nos familles.

C'était vrai les familles Horton et Avery avaient toujours été très proches et passaient leurs étés dans leur maison de vacances à St. Ives.

Rebecca plissa ses yeux légèrement et se leva pour partir, Olive la suivant de près.

-Nous partons pour rattraper le temps perdu avec Julie et Amanda. Je suppose qu'on se verra au dîner et, plus important, à la fête de ce soir. Pas vrai, les garçons ?

Elle donna un regard plein de suggestions à Markus avant de partir.

L'échange avec Rebecca la contrariait encore plus après ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. Elle balaya les mauvais souvenirs de son esprit, en se disant que c'était une nouvelle année et que tout changerait pour le mieux. Mais Rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard énervé à Markus et de lui dire sarcastiquement :

-Oh, une fête, donc ? Merci pour l'invitation, chéri.

Il lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Va pas créer des histoires. On l'a décidé lorsque tu étais à ta réunion de Préfets.

Elle continuait de le regarder en faisant la moue et il répondait en chatouillant avec acharnement ses côtes. Lorsque Rose éclata d'un grand éclat de rire, elle surprit les yeux d'Adam et de Faye qui se levaient vers le ciel devant la scène.

-Oh, Ogden, mon amour, tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué !, s'écria Faye en montrant au grand jour la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu Ogden Old qu'elle avait apporté. Elle but une grande gorgée et le passa à Adam. Rose frissonna elle ne pouvait plus en boire depuis que cette boisson l'avait rendu malade, l'année passée.

Il y avait au moins quarante Serpentards regroupés dans la Salle Commune, avec deux Serdaigles : Rose et Faye. Ils avaient interdit aux plus jeunes de participer et les avaient ordonnés de rester dans leurs chambres. Étaient restés les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Le temps qu'ils aient pu faire entrer Rose et Faye, la moitié de leurs camarades de classes étaient déjà saouls. Mais vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il y avait dans la Salle Commune, Rosemary trouvait cela difficile de croire que Markus et Adam avaient eu l'idée soudainement dans le train d'organiser une fête. Bien sûr, Rebecca et Olive n'était pas loin d'eux, se mettant comme d'habitude en scène, et dansaient en titubant sur le rythme de la musique que quelqu'un avait mis.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ces deux pouffiasses ici, fit Faye en leur jetant un regard de profond dégoût.

-Je n'ai pas suffisamment bu pour avoir à faire à ces gens, approuva Rose tandis que Markus approchait d'elle avec un verre de Gin plein.

Elle le bu rapidement et senti la chaleur envahir tout son corps. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, elle se resservi et vida son verre presque aussi vite. Elle posa son verre et se dit qu'elle ne boirait plus de la soirée, car elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas se sentir bien dans un instant.

Elle commençait effectivement à avoir la vision un peu trouble lorsqu'Adam se leva voir Markus avec un regard angoissé.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait calmer le jeu, un peu ? Jedusor a dit qu'il voulait aller au lit tôt, ce soir...

Avant que Markus ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Rose intervint :

-Pourquoi ? T'a peur qu'il te fasse quoi ? Et pourquoi il n'est pas ici, de toute façon ? On devrait monter pour lui dire ce qu'il rate !

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard paniqué et Rose ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ceci. Mais elle était tellement saoule qu'elle trouvait cela amusant de se jouer d'eux. Elle se détourna d'eux et s'élança vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Markus et d'Adam, qu'ils partageaient avec Jedusor.

-Rose, arrête !, cria Markus en essayant d'attraper son bras, mais elle était trop rapide pour lui.

Elle déboula dans la chambre, et rit lorsqu'elle évita Markus et referma la porte pour que Markus et Adam ne l'arrêtent pas.

Enfin, Tom venait de s'installer dans son dortoir après le festin et la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à enlever tous les enchantements qu'il avait placé sur le journal de cuir qui lui était si familier, pour empêcher les autres de découvrir ses plus sombres secrets. Il était rempli de ses plans pour sa sixième année à Poudlard, incluant sa stratégie pour assurer sa future fonction de Préfet-en-Chef pour l'année suivante. Ce serait une année bien remplie c'était certain.

Il était contrarié lorsque ses pensées furent encore une fois interrompues par le bruit montant de la Salle Commune.

-Ils sont inutiles, soupira-t-il pour lui-même, tout en pensant à Avery et Lestrange, les deux organisateurs de cette soirée.

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'autres sujets de conversation que les femmes ou autres nuisibles. Mais au moins, il fallait leur reconnaître qu'ils lui étaient loyaux et qu'il était très facile de les manipuler. Il pensa à descendre et de les menacer avec une punition s'ils ne la fermaient pas, mais avec Slughorn en tant que Directeur de Maison, aucun d'entre eux ne se souciait d'avoir une véritable punition pour leur fête. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses précieux Serpentards, Slughorn était la chiffe la plus molle de tous les professeurs.

Tom fut une nouvelle fois interrompu lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et claquer. Il se retourna un peu vite en cachant le journal dans un tiroir de son bureau. Tom pensait n'être que contrarié par le dérangement, car il pensait que ce fut l'un de ces colocataires. Mais quand il vit la petite-amie d'Avery, Rosemary Horton, il n'était que confus et surpris.

-Mademoiselle Horton ?, la salua Tom, tout en contrôlant sa confusion et en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle reprenait son souffle, comme si elle avait tenté d'échapper à quelqu'un.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Et bien, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais je me demandais si tu voulais nous rejoindre en bas ?

Maintenant, il était encore plus confus qu'avant il se demandait si Avery et Lestrange ne l'avait pas simplement envoyés en haut le chercher pour échapper à des réprimandes. Il sourit poliment et dit :

-Merci, mais j'ai une journée pleine demain et j'aimerais bien finir de tout préparer.

Elle sourit narquoisement et croisa les bras.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de te préparer, Jedusor. Avery m'a dit que tu étais le seul étudiant à part moi à n'avoir eu que des Optimal à tes BUSES l'année dernière.

Tom fut une nouvelle fois surpris.

-Vous étiez l'autre étudiante ?

Il savait qu'elle se débrouillait bien mieux que la moitié des Serdaigles, surtout en Potions où ils étaient partenaires quelques fois, mais il n'avait aucune idée des scores qu'elle avait pu avoir à ses BUSES.

-N'ait pas l'air si surpris, dit-elle.

Il était sur le point de s'excuser pour sa grossièreté lorsqu'elle sourit il était reconnaissant qu'elle ne l'ai pas mal prit. Tom trouvait qu'il était extrêmement important de rester dans les bonnes grâces de ses camarades et professeurs, même si c'était fatiguant par moments.

-Enfin ! Si tu décides de venir nous rejoindre en bas, je te dirai sur quelle Potion nous allons travailler demain. J'ai parlé à Lydia Bogg, elle est l'assistante de septième année de Slughorn, et elle a évoqué des ingrédients assez intéressant qu'il a choisi. Et il va aussi nous donner cet examen à partir de nos lectures de vacances, maintenant que nous rentrons dans la catégorie des ASPICS.

Tom était mitigé il voulait vraiment être seul, mais il voulait prendre de l'avance sur le cours et les plans de Slughorn. La première Potion de l'année semblait toujours très difficile à réaliser et l'examen déterminerait son prochain partenaire pour le reste du semestre. Les étudiants les plus brillants seront rassemblés ensemble, pour faire en sorte que les étudiants les plus faibles ne choisissent pas de laisser faire le plus fort s'ils étaient rassemblés.

Il accepta de mauvaise grâce et la suivit dans le chaos. Avery et Lestrange se trouvaient en haut des marches, le regardant avec confusion et inquiétude. Il était clair qu'ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder, mais Rosemary l'entraîna loin d'eux. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il semblait l'avoir vu jeter aux deux garçons un regard empli de satisfaction.

-D'abord, on va te chercher un verre, dit-elle.

Tandis qu'il la suivait, il sentait plusieurs pairs d'yeux se poser sur lui. Cela semblait bizarre de le voir à cette fête il faisait de son mieux pour rester poli et charmant, mais ne se dévoilait à personne et ne se souciait en aucun cas de relations sociales. Ils firent leur chemin à travers la foule et arrivèrent à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, où étaient disposés diverses boissons sur le long de la table.

La foule était tellement bruyante qu'il devait se pencher pour l'entendre, même si elle parlait assez fort.

-Malheureusement, toutes les boissons à part ces deux-là sont vides, donc tu n'as plus trop le choix : Ogden's Old ou Beefeater ?

Tom n'avait jamais été saoul, et il n'avait jamais goûté à de l'alcool avant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais étant donné qu'il était assez arrogant, il ne voulait pas lui faire part de son ignorance. Il choisit le Beefeater juste parce qu'il trouvait le nom un peu plus intéressant.

-Très bon choix !, dit-elle, souriante et révélant deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

-Je préfère le Gin, moi aussi, continua-t-elle.

Elle lui remplit son verre, ajouta deux ou trois glaçons et lui donna. Il le porta à ses lèvres et prit une petite gorgée.

C'est dégoûtant. Comment est-ce qu'ils arrivent à boire cette chose ?

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas boire ceci en prenant son temps toute la nuit, donc il bu aussi vite qu'il put, maudissant l'arrière-goût qu'il avait dans la bouche. Après que l'arrière-goût fut parti, il remarqua qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps.

-Tu rattrapes déjà tout le monde !, fit-elle en prenant son verre et en le remplissant une nouvelle fois avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester. Je m'en reprends un aussi. Je m'étais dit que je ne boirais plus, mais tu sais comment c'est.

Bien sûr, il ne le savait pas, mais il fit comme si et lui sourit faiblement. Cela semblait étrange de lui parler sans Avery ou Lestrange à côté il lui avait seulement parlé quelques fois durant leurs cinq premières années à Poudlard.

Rosemary semblait avoir vu tous les regards intriguant dans leur direction, car elle dit avec un sourire narquois :

-Je crois que ces filles-là ne seraient pas contre si tu les invitais à danser.

Tom ne portait aucun intérêt à ces filles-là. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir un groupe de trois ou quatre cinquièmes années qui rigolaient bêtement. Il savait qu'il était plus attractif que la moyenne des garçons et avait déjà eu à faire à de nombreuses admiratrices et les avait toutes rejetés, et il détestait de voir leur désespoir effronté. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était encourager ce comportement.

-Je ne préfèrerai pas, lui dit-il. Nous devrions plutôt parler de ce que vous avez découvert à propos du cours de Potion.

-Bien sûr, allons plus par-là, pour que nous n'ayons pas à crier pour nous entendre, dit-elle en pointant du doigt des fauteuils libres sur le côté où il y avait moins de monde.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne parla tandis qu'ils observaient les Serpentards en train de faire la fête. Il était sur le point de parler des Potions lorsque Rosemary désigna Avery, qui parlait et riait bruyamment avec Rebecca Orion.

-Je sais qu'il m'a trompé durant tout l'été avec elle. J'étais dehors une nuit, lorsque nous étions à St. Ives et je l'ai vu se glisser discrètement dans sa chambre, qui est juste à côté de la mienne.

Elle parlait de ça d'un ton détaché, et cela le travaillait. Il n'avait jamais eu des relations, et n'éprouvait aucun désir d'en avoir, mais il trouvait sa réaction étrange. Tom ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire il n'éprouvait pas d'empathie envers sa situation, mais dit tout de même :

-Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

-Ah, tu ne savais pas ? Je pensais qu'étant donné que vous êtes assez proches tous les deux, il te l'aurait dit.

Elle but une autre gorgée de Gin. C'était peut être possible qu'Avery lui ait parlé de cette situation, mais Tom n'avait pas trouvé utile de s'en souvenir. Il ne se mêlait jamais des histoires personnelles des gens, tout simplement parce qu'il s'en moquait.

-Tu n'a pas l'air contrariée, commenta-t-il.

-Non, je suppose que non. La seule chose qui m'embête c'est qu'elle continue d'être là à chaque fois que je suis avec lui. Elle pourrait au moins être plus discrète et avoir la décence de le laisser vivre son infidélité dans le secret.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle semblait être encore plus détachée de la situation, comme si elle n'accordait pas d'importance à ses propres mots. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis cinq ans, mais Tom réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu d'humeur cynique c'était un contraste sidérant comparé à son comportement habituel.

-De toute façon, je ne l'aime pas, du moins, pas dans ce sens-là. Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite. Je suis fille unique et il ressemble plus à un frère pour moi qu'autre chose. Nous sommes ensemble parce que nos parents le veulent ainsi. Je pense qu'au début, nous nous persuadions que c'était plus que de la simple amitié, mais au final, c'est juste ça.

S'il ne savait pas quoi dire plus tôt, maintenant, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Si elle ne ressentait vraiment rien pour lui, pourquoi ne pas tout simplement rompre avec Avery ? Il se battait pour contenir sa curiosité et il savait qu'il devait éviter de se mêler de leurs vies personnelles à tout prix. Mais en même temps, il était frappé par tant d'honnêteté et sentait que la Rosemary Horton à laquelle il avait été confronté jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une façade pour cacher tout ce cynisme qu'il y avait en elle. Ce n'était pas bien différent de son propre masque qu'il affichait chaque jour devant le monde entier.

Tom réalisa que c'étaient des pensées étranges et il le relia au fait que beaucoup d'alcool traversait ses veines en ce moment même. S'il avait été sobre, il n'aurait probablement pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Heureusement, elle lui évita de dire quelque chose de rassurant, ou du moins pas trop décourageant, car elle dit :

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu n'aurais pas dû écouter mes histoires, et encore moins étant donné que tu es son ami. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans cette position. S'il-te-plaît, n'évoque rien de ceci à Avery.

-Bien sûr que non, lui dit-il.

Encore une fois, Tom n'avait aucunement l'intention de rentrer dans leurs histoires personnelles.

-Merci.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste. Après avoir fait une pause pour pouvoir finir son verre, elle dit :

-Bon alors, laisse-moi te dire ce que Bogg m'a dit à propos du cours de Potion de demain.

Il l'observa tandis que son visage s'éclairait de nouveau et que la façade de la fille heureuse se remettait en place elle portait son masque une fois de plus.

_« Here's to alcohol, the rose-colored glasses of life » Fitzgerald_

**Voilà! Ce Chapitre est terminé et l'auteure et moi-même espérons que vous l'avez apprécié. **

**Restez dans le coin, car un nouveau chapitre sera bientôt posté ! ^^**


	2. Partie 1, Je plaisante, bien sûr

**Salut les loulous !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de The Dark Lord's Rose ^^**

**Je vous le rappelle, ceci est une traduction, je ne possède rien, tout appartient à SadisticOptimist208 et à JK Rowling ! Je ne vole rien non plus, étant donné que j'ai demandé la permission de traduire à l'auteure de la fanfiction.**

**Tout ceci étant dit, voici le deuxième chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Je plaisante, bien sûr »

« -You know, you're a little complicated after all.

-Oh no, she assured him hastily. No, I'm not really, I'm just a whole lot of different simple people » -F. Scott Fitzgerald

6 septembre 1943 :

Rosemary finissait de se préparer pour les cours quand Faye se réveilla enfin. Elle était la seule dans son dortoir à avoir prit l'option d'Herbologie pour les sixièmes années, donc, ses colocataires pouvaient dormir plus longtemps. Cela ne dérangeait pas Rose elle avait toujours été une lêve-tôt.

-Alors, la nuit dernière était plutôt intéressante, fit Faye faiblement après un long bâillement.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai perdu de vue, toi et Lestrange, dit Rose tandis que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière resurgissaient.

-Et bien, j'ai remarqué que tu étais plus avec Tom Jedusor qu'avec Avery. C'était étrange. Depuis quand êtes-vous amis ?

Elle avait en effet passé la majeure partie de son temps a parler à Tom il n'était pas resté longtemps à la fête, mais elle avait fini par retourner à son dortoir lorsqu'il était remonté se coucher. Avery et Rebecca n'avait pas arrêté de flirter devant ses yeux. Tout à coup, son estomac se noua lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait raconté à Tom ses problèmes de couple. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même jamais dit à Faye quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Rose se dit que dorénavant, elle devrait faire un peu plus attention lorsqu'elle combinerait boisson et réflexion. Mais Tom l'avait écouté même s'il était un des meilleurs amis de son petit-ami et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne' l'avait pas trop ennuyé.

-En fait, c'était plutôt sympa de lui parler.

-Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, fit Faye en roulant des yeux. C'était « sympa de parler à » Monsieur Tom Avec-Un-Balai-Dans-Le-Cul Jedusor ? Tu aurais pu aussi bien parler à un mur. Il est trop calme... D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est assez flippant.

-Et bien, je pense que c'était une agréable surprise. Peut être qu'il est juste timide, dit Rose en haussant les épaules et en n'accordant pas trop d'importance aux paroles de son amie.

Elle finit de rassembler les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour cette journée de cours.

-Bon, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard en Potions !

Tandis qu'elle se rendait en Herbologie, Markus l'arrêta dans le hall.

-Bonjour, beauté.

Il semblait vraiment nerveux et elle le suspectait d'être partit rejoindre Rebecca après que Rose soit retournée dans son dortoir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle retourna ce qui ressemblait à une petite bise en évitant de faire savoir qu'elle avait connaissance de son infidélité.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie si tôt, hier soir ?

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds foncés et dit :

-Euh, désolé. Je dois y aller. Je te réserve une place en Potions plus tard j'espère que Slughorn nous mettra ensemble.

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il se dépêcha de partir et elle soupira il l'avait encore contrariée. Elle balaya cela de son esprit et continua son chemin jusqu'aux serres. Le brouillard du matin se dissiperait vite et elle appréciait la sensation de l'air frais sur sa peau.

Par opposition, la serre était étouffante et l'on y respirait mal. Rose espérait voir un visage familier et elle vit Warren Cramer, un de ses camarades qui était Préfet de Serdaigle, mais aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il regarda dans sa direction et lui fit ce qui ressemblait à un faible sourire et un signe de la main, donc, elle partit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Il est bien trop tôt pour nous soucier d'arbustes, tu ne crois pas ?, fit-il en bâillant.

Elle rit.

-Et bien, en fait, tu as réussi à arriver ici à l'heure.

Beaucoup de leurs camarades devaient encore arriver et un ou deux rentreraient discrètement dans la salle toutes les minutes.

-Alors, comment se sont passés tes vacances d'été, Cramer ?

Son visage s'éclaira d'un seul coup.

-J'ai fais un stage au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques au Ministère. C'était vraiment génial !

Il se lança dans un très long récit de ses expériences au Département et Rosemary écoutait attentivement.

Cependant, il furent vite interrompus par le Professeur Beery. Il dit dans son ton trop théâtral qu'ils allaient travailler ce matin avec des Plantes Sopophorus*****. Beery leur expliqua qu'ils allaient travailler en groupe pour récolter les haricots de la plante avec une procédure exigeante qui empêcherait aux haricots de s'abîmer. Les haricots qu'ils récolteraient seraient utilisés pour l'entrepôt de la salle de Potions.

Warren rapporta une plante qu'il se partageraient tandis que Rose rassemblait leurs plante devait d'abord être vaporisée avec une Potion Calmante. Ensuite, ils devraient travailler vite avec un paire de pinces pour localiser et cueillir les minuscules haricots. Ensuite, il y avait un autre procédé pour nettoyer les haricots récoltés.

-Tu devrais t'occuper des pinces, lui dit-il.

Il pouvait à peine les tenir dans ses grandes mains.

-Je vais vérifier si la plante a assez de Potion Calmante. Je jure que je ne suis pas un boulet fini tout le temps.

Elle rit et prit les pinces dans ses mains délicates par rapport aux siennes, en appréciant son côté humoristique. C'était une bonne distraction de ses pensées qui divergeaient sans arrêt vers Markus et Rebecca depuis le matin.

Ils travaillaient rapidement et efficacement, ils furent le premier groupe à terminer. Le Professeur Beery approcha pour vérifier leur travail avant de les renvoyer. Il souleva le petit bocal qui contenait leurs haricots et examina leur couleur et leur rondeur.

-Excellent travail Mademoiselle Horton et Monsieur Cramer.

Il rayonnait.

-Dix points pour Serdaigle.

-Oh, comment j'abhorre ce cours !, déclara Warren tandis qu'ils quittaient la serre.

Ils marchaient à grands pas sur la pelouse vers le château.

-Mes parents m'obligent à prendre ce cours depuis que j'ai arrêté les Potions.

Elle lui donna un regard plein de compassion, puis, il changea de sujet :

-En parlant de parents, tu penses que ton père va pouvoir venir à nos entraînements de Quiddicth ou aux matchs cette année ? J'aurais aimé lui demander ce qu'il pense des nouvelles formations sur lesquels j'ai travaillé cet été.

Les fans du Quidditch lui demandaient sans arrêt des choses comme cela. Son père, Basil Horton, était l'ancien Gardien de l'équipe des Faucons Falmeux et avait aussi particpé à la fondation de Comète Échange et Co. quelques années après sa naissance. Sans oublier le fait qu'il était un bienfaiteur substantiel du programme de Quidditch de Poudlard il avait fait don d'un nouveau balais de sa compagnie à chaque joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard l'an passé. Bien sûr, en tant qu'ancien élève de Serdaigle, il était totalement dévoué envers la Maison de Rosemary. Il faisait souvent quelques apparitions durant la saison pour passer voir les joueurs et donner « quelques conseils » pendant leurs entraînements ou pour faire un discours de motivation pendant la Coupe de Quidditch. S'il remarquait quelqu'un avec un talent extraordinaire, il était immédiatement présenté aux recruteurs pour jouer dans des équipes professionnelles. Elle se souvint que durant tout l'été, il avait coaché Avery, qui était un Batteur, presque tous les jours. Penser à Avery ramenait un tas de mauvaises pensées et elle les écarta de son esprit suffisamment longtemps pour dire :

-Je crois qu'il a mentionné qu'il viendrait voir un entraînement en octobre. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je lui écrirai.

-Génial. Merci, Horton, lui dit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que je dois passer aux vestiaires chercher quelque chose. Je te verrai plus tard.

Rose lui fit un signe alors qu'il disparaissait. Elle s'arrêta à côté d'un arbre, n'étant pas prête à rentrer tout de suite. Il y avait toujours un air froid assez plaisant et maintenant que ses pensées s'étaient encore une fois dirigées vers Avery et Orion, elle n'était pas d'humeur à retourner au château immédiatement, et risquer de voir un des deux. Rosemary ouvrit son sac et en sortit son paquet de Lucky Strike's. Elle alluma une cigarette et prit une longue bouffée, la fumée la calmant tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle devait faire.

Rose savait que ses parents seraient vraiment déçus si elle et Avery devaient arrêter leur histoire. Ils la forceraient sûrement à accepter un mariage arrangé pour s'assurer qu'elle finisse avec un Sang-Pur. Si tel serait le cas, elle pensait être bien mieux avec Markus qu'avec un autre Sang-Pur, potentiellement plus âgé, et célibataire qu'ils connaissaient.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne supportait pas d'être aussi peu respectée en public. Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre et amena la cigarette à ses lèvres une fois de plus. Orion n'arrêtait pas de se donner en spectacle même toucher le bras de Markus était sa façon de flirter, et elle rigolait bêtement à toutes les blagues qu'il faisait comme si elle _voulait _que Rose soit au courant. C'était le fait que tout le monde pouvait le voir qui l'ennuyait le plus s'ils avaient essayé d'être simplement plus discret, elle n'aurait sans doute rien eu contre leur relation. Rose était bien trop fière pour jouer la femme méprisée, de toute manière.

Elle se tourna pour regarder le château, en remarquant à quel point il était beau avec la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur les murs de pierre. Elle aurait voulu rester là durant des heures, en admirant la vue avec une cigarette. Elle appréhendait le fait qu'elle devrait rentrer à un moment ou à un autre pour se rendre en Potions et jouer la comédie devant Markus tout en sachant que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose devrait être dit.

Tom avait été tellement captivé par leur première heure de cours de Runes Anciennes qu'il n'avait pas regardé l'heure une seule fois. Avant qu'il ne le remarque, le Professeur Viesey les envoyait à leur prochain cours. Tom se leva pour mettre ses affaires dans son sac et regarda par la fenêtre. À travers le brouillard, des cheveux roux foncé attirèrent son regard et il su immédiatement qu'ils appartenaient à Mademoiselle Horton, même si elle était dos au château et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Personne d'autre à Poudlard n'avait des cheveux de cette teinte.

Il vit qu'elle tenait une cigarette et la regarda tandis qu'elle tourna sa tête légèrement et que de la fumée sorti de sa bouche. Pour un moment, il oublia où il devait se rendre pendant qu'il observait son expression mystérieuse. Elle avait l'air si malheureuse, tout comme la nuit dernière lorsqu'elle s'était confiée à lui au sujet d'Avery.

-Vous avez une question à propos de quelque chose, Tom ?

Le Professeur Viesey était derrière lui et Tom se concentra à nouveau sur le moment présent.

-Non, mais merci pour le cours fascinant de ce matin, Professeur, dit Tom en souriant en revêtant son masque charmeur habituel.

Le professeur eu un sourire rempli de fierté et lui tapota l'épaule en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Tom regarda à travers la fenêtre une fois de plus et vit qu'elle n'était plus à côté de l'arbre et présuma qu'elle était partie en Potions, exactement là où il devait se rendre aussi. Il partit brusquement de la salle et alla jusqu'aux cachots. La plupart de ses camarades de classe étaient déjà arrivés, mais heureusement, il restait une place à côté de Lestrange. Il s'assit et sortit ses affaires.

Pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction d'Horton et d'Avery, qui étaient assis à la table juste à côté d'eux. Ils gloussaient et parlaient à voix basse ensemble comme s'ils étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à propos de son changement radical de comportement de juste quelques minutes plus tôt.

Slughorn salua la classe et Tom détourna son attention d'eux.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez eu un été reposant et que vous avez tous lu les livres que je vous avez demandé de lire.

Un grognement s'éleva de la classe après ce commentaire. Même Tom n'avait pas cru Slughorn capable de leur donner trois livres sur la théorie des Potions à lire. Il avait fini à temps, mais il suspectait que beaucoup de ses camarades ne les avaient même pas lu.

-Premièrement, nous testerons ce matin votre implication dans ce cours. Enlevez les livres et vos notes de la table et sortez vos plumes. Vous avez dix minutes pour faire ce contrôle, et je le noterai dès que vous me le remettrez.

Tom commença à écrire très vite dès que Slughorn lui donna le papier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule question : _Expliquez la théorie derrière l'évolution de La Troisième Loi de Golpalott qui est appliquée pour l'exploitation des antidotes._ Grâce à l'indice d'Horton, il avait rafraîchi ses connaissances sur les antidotes avant d'aller se coucher.

Il fini d'écrire cinq minutes plus tard et posa sa plume il était sûrement le premier à finir. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il remarqua que Rosemary avait déjà rendu son papier à Slughorn et qu'elle retournait à sa place. Cela l'aurait normalement contrarié à cause de son esprit de compétition, mais cette fois, cela ne le dérangeais pas. Il se rappela qu'elle était toujours première de la classe avec lui, mais il avait oublié l'étendue de ses capacité en Potions. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle sortait avec Avery, que Tom voyait comme un simple pion dans ses nombreux complots pour contrôler les étudiants, qu'il la voyait comme une fille sans cervelle et vaniteuse, comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard. Il réalisa que voir un autre côté d'elle lui a montré qu'elle ne se contentait pas de suivre aveuglement et bêtement Avery comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Tom rendit son contrôle et retounra s'asseoir, tout en trouvant étrange le fait qu'elle était fréquemment dans ses pensées ce jour-ci. D'habitude, il était plongé dans ses pensées de ses plans pour le futur ou alors peut être ses études à Poudlard. Il ne se souciait guère des préoccupations au jour le jour, et il était tout sauf social.

Le reste de la classe termina et Slughorn nota tous les contrôle. Ils attendirent anxieusement les résultats qui décideraient avec qui ils allaient devoir travailler jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Enfin, le Professeur Slughorn se leva.

-Donc, je suppose que vous avez entendu que je vous placerais en fonction de votre performance au test que vous venez de faire. Adam Lestrange, je vais commencer par vous. Vous travaillerez avec Emily Springer. Ensuite nous aurons Faye Donohue et Loretta Ashcroft, Rebecca Orion et Markus Avery...

Pendant un moment, Tom se demanda ce que Rosemary pensait de la paire Rebecca et Markus. Slughorn cita d'autres noms et arriva finalement à :

-Tom Jedusor et Rosemary Horton... Je ne vois aucune surprise dans ce groupe, gloussa-t-il.

Tom savait qu'ils étaient ses étudiants de sixième année favoris. Ils recevraient une invitation pour la première rencontre du Club de Slugdans quelques semaines, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Mettez-vous avec vos partenaires respectifs et nous commencerons.

Lestrange partit s'asseoir à côté de sa nouvelle partenaire et Rosemary prit sa place.

-Mademoiselle Horton, la salua-t-il poliment.

-Jedusor, fit-elle en retour, arborant un petit sourire.

Travailler avec elle était le résultat inévitable si c'était vraiment basé sur le mérite. Il fallait l'admettre, il était soulagé. C'était largement préférable de travailler avec elle qu'avec une espèce de cruche qui n'avait aucune idée ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

-Très bien, commençons ! Aujourd'hui, nous préparerons une Potion de Gonflement. Les ingrédients et les balances sont de chaque côté de la pièce.

Tom dit à Horton qu'il allait chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pendant qu'elle préparerait leur chaudron. Pendant un moment, ils travaillèrent dans un silence complet et avec précision. Ensuite, il devaient attendre environ vingt minutes que leur potion bouille à feuminimal. Elle regarda la potion fixement et commença à lui parler avec une voix à peine audible.

-Merci encore pour m'avoir écouté la nuit dernière, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop ennuyeuse. J'ai découvert que j'aime bien divulguer mes secrets quand je suis saoul.

Tom était surpris qu'elle reparle de ça et ne savait pas quoi dire lorsqu'elle le regarda. Il arbora un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais il sentait qu'il devait être plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-Enfin bon, je suis contente que tu es décidé de nous rejoindre. C'était plutôt sympa de s'asseoir et de parler.

-Merci pour l'invitation, dit-il en espérant que c'était une réponse suffisamment polie.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de leur conversation, mais sympa n'était pas le mot qu'il emploierait. Intriguant, peut être ? Personne ne lui avouait jamais ses pensées les plus profondes car il n'était proche de personne. C'était ironique, car c'était exactement ce qu'il c'était passé, mais ces deux-là ne pouvait clairement pas être défini comme _proches _l'un de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient à peine.

-Et bien, tu devrais nous rejoindre plus souvent. Et peut être boire un peu plus al prochaine fois, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois tout en remuant leur potion.

Son sourire s'évanouit lorsque le rire bête et aigu d'Orion se fit entendre dans toute la salle, en réponse à quelque chose de stupide qu'Avery avait dit. La voix de Rosemary se refit plus basse lorsqu'elle dit :

-Tu crois que Slughorn remarquerait si je prenais discrètement un peu de sa Potion de Gonflement ? Je pensais que ça se mélangerai extrêmement bien au thé de Rebecca demain matin.

Il était prit au dépourvu lorsqu'elle le regarda avec un sourire sinistre, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant chez elle. Finalement, ses traits redevinrent doux et elle ajouta :

-Je plaisante, bien sûr.

Il ne trouvait pas cela très crédible, pourtant, et il trouvait cela amusant. Il pouvait voir dans ses grands yeux bleus que ce regard sinistre n'était pas une mise en scèneet il se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'elle était allé à Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard. En un sens, ce regard était similaire à celui qu'elle avait ce matin lorsqu'elle était seule dehors. La personnalité de l'excellente étudiante qu'elle était avec tout le monde montrait un mélange d'amabilité, d'assurance de soi et de pureté.Pour la troisième fois, il voyait son côté obscur. Et maintenant, pour la première fois, il voyait la ruse et la malice qu'il y avait aussi en elle. Plus il y pensait, plus cela l'intriguait : il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui semblait refléter ses propres complexités. Il commença à se demander s'ils se ressemblaient sur d'autres points qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert. D'un autre côté, d'autres parties de son esprit luttait contre sa curiosité et l'avertissaient qu'il ne devait en aucun cas développer une amitié ou quelconque autre liens cela le mènerait seulement à une inévitable faiblesse alors qu'il était invulnérable. Et sans oublier le fait qu'il était bien trop occupé à renforcer sa réputation à Poudlard pour être dérangé par ces inutiles distractions.

***: j'ai pas su traduire Sopophorous Plants car ça n'existe pas, donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu.**


	3. Partie 1, Echecs et Echantements

**Salut les loulous !**

**Voici le troisième chapitre de The Dark Lord's Rose !**

**J'espère que pour l'instant, vous appréciez, en tout cas, j'adore traduire cette fanfic !**

**Merci à , Mane-jei et au mystérieux Guest pour les reviews et l'auteure et moi-même sommes contente que vous appréciez pour l'instant.**

**Petite annonce ! Quand l'auteure et moi vous avions dit que la fanfic serait longue, nous n'avons pas menti : elle comportera environ 200 chapitres (environ 40 par parties et il y aura 5 parties), donc nous sommes parties pour un moment. L'auteure publie deux chapitres par semaine et il y en a déjà 19. Donc voilà, c'était juste pour la petite info ^^**

**Deuxième petite info : désormais, les citations seront en fin de chapitres, l'auteure trouvait cela plus pertinent pour l'histoire.**

**Troisième petite info : étant en terminale L, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour gérer déjà mes cours, ensuite mes différentes histoires que j'ai en cours sur et la traduction... Donc je voulais vous prévenir que je ne pourrais sans doute pas trop poster jusqu'à ce que je sois en vacances, donc vers fin juin, à cause des révisions pour le bac... Désolée d'avance si vous devez attendre un moment avant qu'un chapitre n'arrive.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à MissRoseAlanaHorton (elle a changé d'identifiant) et à J.K Rowling ! Je ne vole rien, je ne fais que traduire !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre !:D**

**LeonaArgentC**

Échecs et Enchantements

22 octobre 1943 :

Les cours de Tom étaient finis pour la semaine et, enfin, il aurait le week-end entier pour faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Cela impliquait surtout des plans pour gagner plus de pouvoir sur le corps enseignant et les élèves, ou peut être aller lire attentivement les livres de la Réserve Interdite. Il sourit presque rien que d'y penser c'étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pensait qui le rendaient véritablement heureux.

Et, encore mieux, cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il ne pensait plus à Rosemary Horton. Sa curiosité envers elle s'était évaporée et cela ressemblait, du coup, à une préoccupation sans importance.

Évidemment, il fit face à une ironie plutôt agaçante lorsqu'il entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards après avoir dîner et qu'il y vit Horton assise sur un canapé, un livre dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle posa son livre et lui sourit.

-Bonsoir, Jedusor.

Tom était toujours le premier à éviter les interactions sociales lorsque c'était possible, et il aurait prétendu ne pas l'avoir vu et serait directement monté dans son dortoir si seulement elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Mais maintenant, il se sentait obligé de rester et de lui parler, seulement pour quelques minutes.

-Mademoiselle Horton.

Il lui sourit poliment en retour et partit s'asseoir sur une chaise non loin du canapé.

-Je suis surpris de vous voir ici sans Avery. Avez-vous enfin réalisé que Serpentard est supérieur à toutes les autres Maisons et avez-vous supplié Dippet de vous permettre de nous rejoindre ?

Par moment, le charme naturel de Tom le surprenait lui-même il n'avait pas pensé que quelque chose d'aussi enjoué sortirait de sa bouche.

Son rire fut sa réponse et il supposa qu'elle avait apprécié ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour un instant, il remarqua qu'elle avait un rire plaisant. Il y avait une qualité qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrire peut être de la chaleur c'était plaisant même s'il n'était pas capable de le décrire.

-Pas vraiment. Markus est à l'entraînement de Quidditch pour encore une heure. Il m'a dit que je pouvais l'attendre ici parce que Loretta s'entraîne pour les auditions de la Chorale aux Crapauds dans notre dortoir et je ne supporte pas de l'entendre. Je réalise à présent que j'ai l'air d'une mauvaise amie, mais c'est trop aiguë pour que mes oreilles supportent cela pendant des heures.

-Pas faux, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Par Merlin, il était _vraiment_ de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre d'important à faire, pourrais-tu me tenir compagnie en attendant ? J'ai été d'humeur pour une partie d'échecs version sorciers, récemment.

Tom réfléchit. Il avait prévu de finir certaines choses cet après-midi, mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle urgence. Cela pouvait sûrement attendre jusqu'à plus tard, ou peut être un autre jour. Il aimait _vraiment _battre ses partenaires aux échecs version sorciers et il voulait voir si elle était une adversaire digne de ce nom.

-Celui qui gagne deux matchs sur trois, mademoiselle Horton ?

Elle sourit d'excitation et il se leva de sa chaise pour récupérer le plateau d'une étagère dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Rosemary partit s'asseoir sur le sol, son dos contre le bord du canapé et il s'assit en face d'elle, le plateau d'échecs entre eux. Il agita sa baguette devant les pièces et elles se mirent d'elles-mêmes en position.

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Rose, si tu veux, lui dit-elle après avoir déplacé un pion sur le plateau.

Il savait que la plupart de ses amis l'appelaient ainsi, mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment comme son ami, donc, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. En y réfléchissant bien, il se demandait si cela voudrait dire qu'ils _étaient_ amis, du moins, de son point de vue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette proposition, donc, après une brève hésitation, il décida de répondre :

-Et bien, vous pouvez m'appeler Tom, si vous le désirez.

Ils firent chacun quelques mouvements, en avant et en arrière. Après une attaque contre l'un de ses fous, il resta quelques morceaux brisés sur le plateau, et elle se pencha vers lui pour les enlever de la table. Elle était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur : une odeur douce, de vanille, mélangée à quelque chose de plus épicé, peut être du gingembre. Cela l'envahit pendant un instant et il se sentit légèrement étourdit.

-Échec et mat, fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant plein de satisfaction et il baissa la tête pour voir son cavalier détruire son roi. Ça te plairait, une revanche ? N'as-tu pas dit « celui ou celle qui gagne deux matchs sur trois » ?

Apparemment, elle était bien meilleure stratégique qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'était pas habitué à perdre, et, lorsque c'était le cas, il était rarement aimable avec son adversaire. Cependant, avec Rosemary, tout était différent. Ils travaillaient ensemble en Potions et il avait remarqué ses performances dans toutes les autres classes il était prit au dépourvu par ses capacités naturelles qui rivalisaient même avec les siennes. Exepté en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où il était, de toute évidence, le meilleur de la classe.

Quand bien même, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il avait développé un véritable respect envers quelqu'un de son âge. Il ne pensait pas se leurrer en se disant qu'elle serait sûrement Préfète-en-Chef l'an prochain. Si ses plans marchaient comme il le souhaitait, et qu'il deviendrait Préfet-en-Chef, il travailleraient probablement souvent ensemble. En y pensant, il supposait que développer une amitié avec elle ne serait finalement pas une mauvaise chose, et, aussi surprenant que cela paraissait, cela ne semblait pas si dur ou si fatiguant.

Il regarda le plateau et le remit en place.

-Ne soyez pas si sûre de vous j'apprenais juste votre stratégie. Préparez-vous pour le prochain tour, l'avertit-il narquoisement.

-Nous verrons.

Tom pouvait à peine y croire, mais il _appréciait vraiment_ sa compagnie. C'était une nouvelle sensation, de calme et de suffisance. Ses plans prévus pour l'après-midi étaient très loin de ses pensées. Pour une fois, il ne ressentait pas son désir instinctif, qui était de prendre la fuite devant la quelconque personne avec qui il était. C'était certainement, pensait-il, ce que cela faisait d'avoir un ami.

Durant leur second match, il s'interdit d'être distrait. Chaque manœuvre était soigneusement calculée et il lui prenait des pièces ici et là. Finalement, il n'était plus qu'à un mouvement avant de finir cette partie. Elle vit clairement son dilemme car elle posa son dos contre le canapé et regardait fixement le plateau en pesant chaque option dans sa tête. Tom la regarda tandis qu'elle réfléchissait et se demandait à quoi ressemblerait une visite dans son esprit si intelligent. Il avait l'impression que cela ressemblerait à ses propres pensées.

-Putain de merde !, s'exclama-t-elle soudain en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle devait avoir réalisé qu'elle perdrait en quelques coups, quoi qu'elle fasse. Puis, elle se radoucit aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était emportée. Elle détourna son regard et mordit sa lèvre rose inférieure tandis qu'elle rougit légèrement.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir parlé de telle sorte...

Tom ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire narquois face à son embarras. Il réalisa qu'il préférait voir son tempérament s'embraser c'était étrangement attachant. Cela l'amusait et il était heureux de la voir sous un autre jour elle était radicalement différente avec ses camarades de classe.

Elle semblait s'être remise de son embarras tandis qu'ils montaient le plateau pour une dernière fois pour le match décisif. C'était à elle de commencer, cette fois. Pendant quelques minutes, il se concentra uniquement sur le jeu, mais son esprit divagua une fois de plus...

Il sentait qu'il commençait à la voir telle qu'elle était réellement observer son tempérament, ses tendances obscures et sa pensée cynique avait radicalement changé la vision qu'il avait d'elle et renforcé sa théorie elle lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points. Il était une fois de plus captivé par tout son être.

Tom la regarda avec ses yeux sombres tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à sa prochaine manœuvre. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il eut l'impression qu'un air froid frappait ses poumons et cela ressemblait à une agréable brûlure. Ses longs cheveux rouge sombre et bouclés encadraient son visage et touchaient ses sourcils. Ensuite, il y avait évidemment ses grands yeux bleus et ses longs cils. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, à présent. Sa peau rappelait de la porcelaine, mais avec une douce touche de couleur sur les joues. Elle était _plutôt_ séduisante, et cela lui avait pris un moment pour le remarquer.

Il n'osait pas promener ses yeux sur le reste de son corps. Respirer était devenu difficile c'était une sensation toute nouvelle, qui était principalement concentrée dans son ventre. Son esprit était envahi par des pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à refouler et qui avaient l'air de s'amplifier alors qu'il essayait de les balayer tant bien que mal de son esprit. Et, aussi surprenant que cela paraissait, sa pensée principale était de savoir ce que cela ferait de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas énormément d'expérience en matière d'amitié sincère, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il imaginait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tom se rassura en se disant que son nouveau désir pouvait s'expliquer de façon rationnelle. Il savait que le besoin sexuel était une envie pressante à cet âge et il s'était attendu à ressentir ce genre de choses, même si cet après-midi était la première fois que cela apparaisse si brutalement. Il tenta de se persuader que c'était simplement une pure coïncidence que Rosemary lui fasse ressentir de telles choses. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, se dit-il. Mais, tout au fond de lui, il se rappelait la curiosité qu'il avait envers elle et il une réalisation persistante continuait de lui dire que cela n'était pas qu'une simple attirance.

_Et dire que je m'étais dit que je ne me laisserai pas distraire... _

Elle sourit en penchant légèrement sa tête :

-Tu m'as presque eu...

Elle esquiva sa possibilité de finir le jeu et en deux coups, elle avait coincé son roi et gagné le jeu.

Son incrédulité était flagrante. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait gagné il ne souciait guère d'un stupide jeu à ce stade là. Mais il était plutôt envahi par des pensées qui la concernaient elle et sa capacité à l'affecter. Il sortit de son étourdissement juste assez longtemps pour dire :

-Vous avez bien joué, Mademoiselle Horton.

Elle sourit et dit son prénom pour la première fois :

-Tu as bien joué aussi, Tom. Tu as _presque_ gagné. Presque.

Elle taquinait clairement, mais avec ses pensées qui filaient à toute allure, il était incapable de rester avec elle plus longtemps. Il devait partir pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées. À chaque moment qui passait, ses pensées semblaient s'intensifier et il sentait son cœur se serrer, et il n'arrivait plus très bien à respirer. Sa voix d'habitude si sûre d'elle trembla légèrement lorsqu'il balbutia :

-Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper, veuillez m'excuser.

-Bien sûr. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant que j'attendais Markus. Peut être te reverrais-je ce week-end ? Sinon, on se voit lundi en Potions.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois et cela lui fit une drôle de sensation dans le ventre.

Tom lui fit un petit sourire et se retira dans son dortoir. Heureusement, aucun de ses colocataires n'étaient présents. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son lui en poussant un long soupir. Même s'il était devenu plus facile de respirer, son esprit était toujours envahi de pensées la concernant. Un mélange d'émotions le traversaient : il se sentait écœuré, euphorique, terrifié et enchanté. Mais par dessus tout, il se sentait _en vie. _

Encore une fois, il était consumé par sa curiosité envers elle. Il voulait connaître toutes ses pensées, tous les secrets qui se cachaient derrière ce regard rêveur qu'elle révélait qu'en de rares occasions, et toutes ces bizarreries, comme ses jurons, que personne à par lui n'avait vu. Il regarda le plafond il était à la fois épouvanté et en état de choc. Il se dit qu'il devait arrêter il n'avait tout simplement pas _le temps_ pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Mais c'était malheureusement sans espoir : à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se divertir avec d'autres pensées, elle revenait dans son esprit comme une tornade. Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas inverser ni combattre ses pensées. Lorsque son esprit se focalisait sur quelque chose, cela devenait une obsession et il sut que ce cas-ci ne serait pas plus différent des autres.

_Je suis attiré par Rosemary Horton. Merde._

Lorsque Tom quitta la Salle Commune, Rose espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas vexé. Il semblait soudainement renfermé et elle espérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait battu et qu'elle l'avait taquiné après sa victoire. Parfois, elle allait un peu trop loin. Ou alors, elle l'avait perturbé en jurant. Étant donné le fait qu'il semblait toujours poli et se comportait comme un adulte, cela ne semblait pas trop tiré par les cheveux.

Elle serra les dents, l'embarras remontant à la surface. C'était sorti comme ça elle souhaitait désespérément qu'il n'avait pas de cliché à propos des femmes qui juraient. Pourquoi _ne pouvait-elle pas _jurer et en même temps être une femme respectable ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de le regarder après sa réaction.

Rose força ses pensées de partir de son esprit. Elle était heureuse qu'il ai passé du temps avec elle. Elle avait apprécié sa compagnie et avait pu apercevoir un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. Le fait qu'il l'avait taquiné lui aussi était un changement par rapport à son apparence habituelle, sérieuse, et elle avait aimé le voir ainsi. Peut être qu'elle trouverait un ami en lui, finalement.

Mais ce serait sûrement de courte durée. Elle doutait qu'ils passeraient beaucoup de moments ensemble après qu'elle aurait quitté Avery, mais il fallait déjà qu'elle trouve le courage de le quitter.

Les événements du week-end ne l'aidèrent pas non plus dans ses plans. Son père rendi visite à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et amena sa mère, qui la bombarda de questions sur sa relation avec Markus durant leur visite de Pré-au-Lard. Rose avait répondu de manière peu enthousiaste, en disant que « ça allait bien » entre eux. Evelyn avait remarqué le manque d'enthousiasme de sa fille et avait riposté en disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa chance et que peut être, elle préférerait se marier avec Randolph Keitch, un ami très cher de son père qui l'avait aidé à fonder sa compagnie de balais.

Cela l'avait calmé pour un moment. Rose s'était demandé si elle devait parler à sa mère de Rebecca Orion, mais su que cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle imaginait sa mère lui répondre :

-Oh, Rosemary ! Ne soit pas si dramatique ! Ton père non plus n'a pas été entièrement fidèle durant notre mariage. Mais _c'est_ grâce à lui qu'à chaque fois tu rentres de l'école que tu habites dans une grande et belle maison, où il y a toutes tes jolies affaires et que tu es de Sang-Pur.

Rose avait aussi réfléchi à la possibilité de quitter Avery sans que ses parents ne le sachent, mais les parents d'Avery informeraient sûrement les siens lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle de Markus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une meilleure solution, elle était prise au piège.

Avery et Lestrange entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, tous les deux transpirant de leur entraînement de Quidditch.

-Salut, Rose, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je suis désolé que tu ai du m'attendre, mais je ne pourrais pas passer du temps avec toi comme nous avions prévus.

-Il a gagné une semaine de retenue parce qu'il a ensorcelé les balais des Griffondors et que le Professeur Stuart l'a vu, fit Lestrange, amusé.

-Peut être que j'aurais aimé lui raconter cela _moi-même_ ?, répondit Markus, contrarié.

Elle savait qu'il aimait étaler ses exploits, surtout devant des filles.

Lestrange roula des yeux et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Rose se leva et dit calmement :

-Eh bien, c'est parfait, parce que Faye voulait me parler de quelque chose.

Il lui donna un regard perplexe et lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contrariée... et d'habitude quelque chose comme ceci t'énerve et tu me fais la gueule.

Il y eut un blanc, puis il reprit :

-Et pendant que j'y pense, je trouve que tu t'es comportée de manière étrange depuis la visite de tes parents.

-Je ne te fais pas la gueule et je n'ai pas agis de manière étrange, dit-elle froidement en dégageant son bras de son emprise. Je te verrais plus tard.

En y pensant, elle était soulagée du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas à prétendre de passer son vendredi soir à s'amuser avec lui. Ils avaient été des amis pendant des années, mais tous les mensonges qui remontaient à la surface étaient trop dur pour elle et elle le voyait d'une manière complètement différente à présent.

Rose retourna à son dortoir et y trouva Faye et ses autres colocataires, Emily Springer et Loretta Ashcroft, assise en cercle sur le lit de Faye et buvaient du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

-Rose, on pensait que tu passais la nuit avec _Avery_, fit Emily en prononçant son nom de manière moqueuse.

Rose savait qu'Emily n'approuvait pas sa relation avec lui, principalement parce qu'il était un Serpentard et le genre de Sang-Pur qui se souciait vraiment du statut du sang. Emily, au contraire, était Sang-Mêlé et avait occasionnellement droit à ses moqueries. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas retenu ça contre Rose et avait seulement réprimandé son goût pour les hommes du genre d'Avery. Emily devait avoir pensé que Rose était trop gentille pour partager ses points de vue.

Mais en réalité, le statut du sang était _tout de même_ important pour Rose. Même si elle cachait ses opinions et ne les laissaient pas affecter ses relations avec les autres étudiants, elle ne voulait pas être top amie avec les Nés-Moldus. C'était encore une choses qu'elle choississait de garder pour elle.

-Non, il est en retenue... encore. Donc je ne le verrais probablement pas beaucoup ce week-end.

-C'est vraiment un imbécile ! Et bien, dans ce cas-là, joins toi à nous, nous jouons à vérité ou boire, lui dit Faye.

Rosemary sourit, prit la bouteille de gin qui était cachée dans sa valise sous son lit et s'assit avec elles.

-Tu dois te rattraper, tu as loupé les trois premiers tours, dit Loretta d'une manière significative.

-Je ne vais pas vous révéler trois vérités comme cela, donc, je bois.

Elle amena la petite bouteille à ses lèvres et bu l'équivalent de trois shots.

-C'est au tour d'Emily ! Loretta, demande-lui quelque chose.

-Très bien... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Warren Cramer ?

C'était toujours amusant de demander l'avis d'Emily sur des garçons car elle était très timide.

-Trop facile ! Il est _seulement_ le joueur le plus magnifique de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, protesta Faye.

-Je ne te demandais pas ça à _toi_.

-Et bien, elle a raison, il est plutôt magnifique, dit Emily d'une petite voix en affichant un sourire timide.

Elles rirent et reprirent le jeu. Faye choisit de boire lorsque son tour vint et Loretta affirma que, si elle devait choisir d'embrasser l'un des professeurs, elle prendrait sans hésitation le Professeur Thomson. Elles continuèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard.

Heureusement, Rose n'eut pas le besoin de révéler des vérités à propos de sa relations avec Markus, et d'ailleurs, si elles lui avaient demander certaines choses, elle aurait de toute façon menti.

Emily et Loretta allèrent se coucher tandis que Faye et Rose étaient assises près de la fenêtre, en sirotant la boisson de leur choix.

-Alors, est-ce qu'Adam a dit quelque chose à mon propos pendant que tu étais là-bas ?, demanda Faye.

Rosemary hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Je ne l'ai seulement quelques minutes avant qu'il ne monte.

-N'oublie pas, tu as promis que cette année, nous irions à un double rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard.

-Et nous irons, promis Rose une seconde fois.

Elle avait complètement oublié cette promesse à cause de sa priorité qui était d'éviter Markus à tout prix. Leurs regards se perdirent dans les ténèbres au dehors. Elle ne su pas ce qui lui fit dire :

-J'ai fait quelques parties d'échecs versions sorciers avec Jedusor aujourd'hui, pendant que j'attendais que Markus revienne de son entraînement.

Faye lui donna un regard désapprobateur.

-Je sais que tu veux que les amis d'Avery t'aime bien, mais je pense qu'il est une perte de temps totale. Il est tellement sérieux et très franchement, ennuyeux. Et je le trouve aussi flippant. En plus, vous êtes deux opposés, à part de ce qui est vos super notes en classe... En parlant de ça, il est plutôt arrogant.

-Comment tu sais que nous sommes deux opposés alors que tu ne le connais même pas ?, fit remarquer Rose.

Il y avait autre chose qu'elle cachait à tout le monde : Rose était _extrêmement _arrogante, car elle était la meilleure dans toutes les matières. Le fait qu'elle ai vu cela dans le caractère de Tom n'avait suffit qu'à le rendre encore plus sympathique à ses yeux. Elle savait que cela était un étrange trait de caractère qu'elle recherchait dans ses amis, mais elle pensait qu'il pourrait la comprendre en certains points où les autres ne la comprenaient absolument pas.

Faye ne savait clairement pas quoi répondre, donc elle parti sur un autre terrain :

-Tu sors déjà avec Avery depuis deux ans ! Pourquoi est-ce si important ce que ses amis pensent de toi maintenant ?

Rose se sentait offensé par le regard simpliste de son amie.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que ses amis pensent de moi. Peut être que je veux juste être amie avec lui parce que je ne le trouve _pas_ ennuyeux.

-Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive. Je dis juste qu'Avery ne pourrait pas voir cela d'un bon œil. Est-ce que tu veux lui donner l'impression que toi et Jedusor avez une liaison ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ? C'est sans doute une mauvaise idée de passer du temps avec lui toute seule...

-Et bien, nous n'avons pas de « liaison », donc je ne vois pas d'où Markus pourrait tirer cette idée là, fit Rosemary brusquement.

Elle ne mentionna pas que l'opinion d'Avery sur la question était la dernière chose dont elle se souciait car elle n'avait toujours parlé à personne (à part à Tom) de la relation que tenaient Markus et Rebecca.

-Putain de merde. Tu es vraiment étrange parfois, Rose. Tu devrais faire attention tu sais à quel point les rumeurs circulent vite à l'intérieur de ces murs. Il y a beaucoup de filles qui rêveraient d'avoir une chance avec Avery je pense que tu devrais te sentir un peu plus chanceuse, même si tu va me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Faye se leva et fit :

-Je vais me coucher. Rêve bien de ton bien aimé Jedusor.

Rose jeta un regard noir à son amie, qui pouvait vite devenir très énervante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne gardait pas ses saletés d'opinion pour elle-même ? De toute manière, Rose lui pardonnerait forcément. Elle n'attendrait jamais des gens qu'ils la comprennent entièrement car elle omettait sans arrêt certaines vérités. Qui pouvait-elle bien blâmer à part elle-même ?

Elle alla se coucher aussi, toujours contrariée par sa discussion avec Faye et sa situation avec Markus en général. Elle réalisa que la seule fois ou elle avait été vraiment heureuse ces derniers jours fut lorsqu'elle était avec Tom. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ce besoin de cacher qui elle était vraiment et de porter un masque de jeune fille charmante. Cela avait été tellement confortable et relaxé, et elle avait aimé le fait qu'ils se taquinent gentiment. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut que si Avery et elle allait rompre, elle voudrait tout de même essayer de préserver son amitié avec Jedusor.

« When I'm with you, I don't breathe quite right. » -F. Scott Fitzgerald


End file.
